Yuri Ball Z
by Lakagaminex
Summary: Qué pasaría si Dragon ball se mezclara con Yuru Yuri? Pasen y lean Avance: Ayano peleara por Kyoko contra Trunks xD


Era un día común en Japón,Tokio donde vivía la afamada Toshino Kyoko,su ''rival'',Sugiura Ayano y más de sus amigas,como este día era sábado,se reunieron todos en la sala del club de té (Actualmente el club de entretenimiento) pensando qué hacer y conversando.

.-Ayano,¿Qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de cumplir tu mayor deseo-Pregunté algo curiosa a Ayano,la que actualmente estaba conversando con Chitose-Venga,Dime!

.-Etto...púes...-Se notaba el nerviosismo en su rostro,además de un sonrojo notable en su rostro-Púes...¡Por qué te interesa eso,Toshino Kyoko!

.-Are,are,yo solo preguntaba por mera curiosidad.

.-Bueno,y que harías tu,Kyoko-Chan-La que hablaba ahora era Chitose

.-¿Encerio me preguntan eso?,Púes lo más obvio sería vivir en algún anime,por ejemplo,Dragon Ball Z.

.-Para ti,eso sería el paraíso-Esta era Yui,mi mejor amiga de la infancia...o por lo menos desde que tengo memoria-Yo preferiría...-Cayó sus palabras,su verdadero deseo era no sentirse sola,como en su departamento,viviendo sola...sola-Qué el mundo tuviera paz o algo así.

.-Siempre tan considerada,Yui-senpai-Ahora era la más que hermosa,Chinatsu,la qué tiene un fisico muy parecido al de Mirakurun,he tratado de que muchas veces haga el cosplay,pero Yui se opone siempre con cosas como ''deberías pensar que a ella no le gusta hacer esto'' y bla bla.

.-Qué quisieras tu,Chitos...-No pude seguir interrogándola,al parecer,esta estaba ya fantaseando,tenía dos gruesos hilos de sangre de las narices.

.-Deberías controlarte,Nee-san-Chizuru al habla,acababa de llegar,al decir esto le entregó un paquete de toallitas humedas a su hermana.

.-S-si,no pasa nada-Era muy divertido ver cuando empezaba a fantasear Chitose,cuando lo negaba,al igual que Chizuru,se ponía a fantasear con cosas de su hermana y ayano,pero esta,al contrario que su hermana,se ponía a babear.

.-Oh,miren quien a llegado es Chizuru,Shoo,Sh...-Cuando Kyoko dijo esto recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Chizuru (**N/A:Shoo sho*le tiran un teclado en la cabeza***)

.-Pero miren que hora es,ya son las 8:27 PM,creo que deberiamos empezar a retirarnos ya-Ayano habló,arruinando la diversión,como siempre.

.-Claro-Al fin se daba a notar la casi fantasmagorica, Akkarin-Guaah(1º),creo que es hora de irme,adiós chicas...-Se despidió la chica de cabello carmesí.

.-Yo también me voy,hasta luego Toshino Kyoko.

.-Espera,Ayano,si quieres te acompaño...

.-U-un momento!-En un rápido movimiento Chitose se quitó las gafas

_.-P-pero no necesito compañia,Kyoko._

_.-Pero creo que la vas a necesitar ahora mismo..._

Chitose,por su parte,sangraba a mares,como siempre...

.-Chitose-senpai,deberías controlarte más...

.-S-si,aja...

* * *

Cuando todos se fueron,Kyoko y Ayano,quedaron solas,Kyoko arreglando un poco el lugar y Ayano,limpiando los vasitos de Té.

Luego de haber por fin arreglar la casita,Kyoko acompañó a Ayano hasta su casa,pero por sorpresa,la casa estaba cerrada,Ayano no tenía llaves y su batería estaba muerta.

.-Hay no...

.-Ayano,tranquila,¿Porque no te vas a quedar a mi casa esta noche?-Sugerí con voz serena

.-T-toshino Kyoko,n-no quiero ser una molestia...

.-Tranquila,mis padres casi nunca están en casa,así que creo no se molestaran-Le mostré una sonrisa de sinceridad,esta no tuvo más que aceptar,al llegar a mi casa,como siempre,mis padres no estaban,le dije a Ayano que deberíamos dormir juntas,esta se ruborizó y aceptó,a la mañana siguiente,algo muy raro había pasado,me encontraba en un árbol,con Ayano,esta durmiendo aún,me sentía más liviana,sentía que tenía musculos y que era mucho más fuerte en comparación de antes,el ambiente no se notaba como antes,miré entonces a Ayano,esta tenía un Gi,era Morado con Rojo,esta tenía una espada colgada en la espalda,entonces miré mi ropa,tenía la misma vestimenta de Ayano,a diferencia de que yo no tenía la espada,entonces a lo lejos,vi a un hombre que era verde,estaba volando y tenía una capa...entonces adiviné donde estaba...

.-Ayano...despierta...no vas a creer esto...

.-Ghaa...que pasa Toshino Kyoko...-Cuando se desperezó,miró a los lados,viendo que estaba acostada en mi pecho,que la casa había desaparecido y que un sujeto verde nos observaba-¡Q-que broma es esta,Toshino Kyoko!

.-Ustedes dos,ya cállense y prosigan el entrenamiento!-El sujeto verde habló,reconocí su voz

.-P-Piccolo

.-¿Que acabas de decir?

.-E-estamos en... Dragon Ball Z

.-¡¿Que dices?!

.-Lo que dije,estamos en Dragon ball Z...

.-Oh dejan de hablar ustedes dos,o yo mismo las despedazo-Ante esta amenaza nos desperezamos y saltamos al suelo,no me explicaba como habíamos llegado hasta allí,espero solo una cosa,si estoy viendo aquí a Piccolo,espero ver a Goku y a Gohan,quizás...estemos en la epoca donde Trunks es de nuestra edad.

Luego de ir donde Piccolo,nos dijo que debíamos hacer una cosa,para evitar problemas,cortarnos la cola

.-¿Que cola,m-maestro?-Ayano estaba nerviosa,Piccolo,ante esta pregunta,se pasó la mano por la cara en busca de paciencia,la que encontró al parecer y nos dijo,''Púes la que tienen en el trasero,idiotas''

.-Oh,mira Ayano,realmente tienes cola,y mira ese culito-Susurré en voz baja,lo que recibí un golpe en la cabeza de Piccolo,al parecer el escuchaba las cosas muy bajas,supongo que no soportara lo agudo.

.-Te lo tienes bien merecido...K-kyoko.

.-Venga ya,milagro me has llamado por mi nombre.

.-**Ustedes dos se van a dejar de pelear o las estrellaré con las montañas!**-Se notaba que Piccolo no era el tío que tenía paciencia para todo,con lo que nos callamos y empezamos a combatir,noté también que eramos más rápidas que antes y que los golpes que lanzábamos eran más dolorosos,pero también teníamos más resistencia.

Luego de haber entrenado,Piccolo nos llevó hasta nuestra casa,me dejó a mí en una casa en una montaña,llevándose a Ayano a otro lugar,me dijo que mañana volvería y nos entrenaría de nuevo.


End file.
